A freaking love story
by Mrs. Adelie
Summary: It's about a girl named Michelle that meet the biggest killer from the BIGGEST team of killers from the e ,,fall for him' and lost her best friend and her parents,but she get's with a new best friend and starts a mother life with her baby living happily.


The story of a newborn

CHAPTER 1.  
(This story is based on my friend says,i know it's a bit strange but..have a pleasant reading)  
I was doing my daily walk early in the morning when somebody caught me from behind.I couldn't get myself was a strong grip,I didn't know what to do.  
After a while the person who caught me turned me to see my face.I was shocked...  
it was a man...with cuts all over his face...maybe not all over his face but he had a big,big,BIG smile...like ear to ear.  
,,God damn it!''-I said angrily.  
,,What is your name?''-the man asked me with a sober stare.  
,,M..Michelle..''-i said,feeling my hearth coming up in my neck.  
,,Good to know...Shall I introduce myself?''-he asked with a cold smile.  
,,Y..yes,mister.''-i replied,descouraged by his .  
,,I think you heard about me.I am the best killer that the world ever seen it.I am Jeff...I think you know me...''-he smirks at me,but i felt disgusted by his freaking smile.  
,,I think...that I heard about you..So,what do you want frome me?To kill me?Go ahead,stab me with that knife!I saw it already,don't hide it anymore!''-I said desperate.  
,,I don't came here to kill you,I came here to make you love me!''-he said.  
But I remained shoked..How he knew about my existence?...Why did he say that?Aren't enough girls elswhere in the world,expect me?What the hell is with this man?!He is just...RETARDET if he thinks I would say ,,Yes,I will LOVE you untill I die of sickness!''.Oh MY GOD...why all this is happening to me?I wasn't a bad person,I worked really hard for everything I wanted!...Why all this happenend to me!  
,,Shit!''-I shouted without me noticing this.  
,,What?Did I disgust you that much?''-he asked me with big puppy eyes  
,,Not that!You are missunderstanding...I just...um...didn't mean it...''  
,,So I'm not that ugly,am I?''  
,,No,you're really...cute..''-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? What got me so suddenly that I said ,,you're CUTE''?! Shit!I'm soooo UNLUKY!  
,,So,Michelle-he smiled with a michievous smile-please,come with me.''  
FUCK ME!Why did he smiled like that?!IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!He still hold me near to his chest!I could hear his hearth beat..FUCK ME,I'm an idiot!Where to?''  
,,Somewhere near to your house,so don't worry..my dear Michelle..''  
He smirked again!Shit!,,Um..*gulp*..'kay then,let's go...Jeff.''Why am I so EXCITED?!I shouldn't be excited,I should hit his balls and run!But no!I have to be polite to the man who could violate me in the forest where we are going!  
After a while of walking in the forest,finally,OH THANK GOD,we arrived to a... abandonated one!  
,,This is my house.''  
,,No kidding?''  
,,Nope.''  
God damn it!Why the hell would you live into an...SHIT!I forgot that he is a KILLER!Why?why?WHY DID I FORGET THAT FREAKING THING!  
*sigh*  
,,What happen Michelle?''  
*gulp*,,Nothing,really!''-I tried to act normal,but i couldn't.  
,,So..how do you like it?..''-he said starting to touch my legs from behind.  
,,Ah!''  
,,You're reaaaally sensitive,aren't you?''-he said that jokingly.  
,,You're not making me laugh,so stop it!''-i shouted...AGAIN.  
,,Then let's get seriously..''-he approached me and then...

CHAPTER 2  
,,Stoooooooooooop!Stooop!Just drope it already!''-I shouted how loudly i could.  
,,But it's to much fun!*smirks*And...I'm almost done!''  
,,Are you f...um..freaking kidding me?!''  
,,Just say it,don't ~f...f...f..~at me!''  
,,Don't speak anymore!''  
,,Argh!UH-UH...''  
,,What happen?''  
,,It's coming!*starts to laugh*''  
,,Just don't let it in!''  
,,Sorry!''*smirks*-he said it trying not to laugh.  
-after a few moments-  
,,Ahh-haa-ahh...Huuh''  
,,Nah...I'm tired...''-he said looking into my eyes.  
,,Okay,I'm tired to,so...''-he already turned his back to me-,,Hey!''  
*kiss*,,Good now?''  
,,N...n..no!''-I blushed and he started to laugh.  
,,Love you,babe..''  
,,Shut up!''  
I spent the day at Jeff's house,it was night he walked me home,just to be sure that nobody will ,,atack me'',too ...what did I have done?Sh...SHIT!  
Nah...don't care anymore...I fell in love huh?Lol,and initially I tought of him to be a really bad person,but I don't think that anymore.  
~Next day~  
,,Wake up in the morning feeling like my daddy..''  
,,What now?''*hidding a laugh*  
,,Grab my pan to cook some pancake,luckily.''  
,,Put some chocolate,pour some syrup over them.''-said mom,singing too.  
,,Now trying to put them on the plate without my hip.''-i sang,starting laugh out loud.  
,,Well,well,it seems like somebody is in a good mood today,right honey?''-said my dad jokingly.  
,,Let's ask her what happen?''  
,,Well..mom,dad,I met someone really,really hot*laughing*and we walked a bit in the park,and talked...''  
,,Teeheeheehee,now you're telling me that you're in love,dear?''-said mom.  
,,Nah...not a bit!''  
The air fills with our laughs,because we are a really happy familly.  
,,Honey,look at the clock!-said my dad grabbing his coat-It's time for me to go the office!Bye,dude-he pokes my nose-Bye,honey-kisses mom-Have a nice day!''  
,,Bye,dad!''  
,,Don't drive fast!Be patient,please!'''  
He leaved.  
,,So,you are truly in love,dear.''  
,,I am madly in love.''-I started to laugh,and my mom started too.

CHAPTER 3  
,,Look,Judy,I know where that house what?''  
,,Well,my dear Miky,we have to explore that museum!''  
Judy is my best friend,I know her since we were in kindergarten and Adelie too,but she moved in Italy 10 years ago,a sad story I know,but still...Anyway.  
,,Oh,my dear Miky,we should go there and see what's inside!''  
,,I don't want to..''  
,,Look,let's play a I win,we are going there,you will show me the way to that house,and if you win,we won't go anywhere!''  
,,Judy,are you normal?!There could be bears!''-I lied,because I don't want her to know about Jeff.  
,,So what?I would like to fight with a bear!''-she laughed  
,,Okay,let's play that game.''  
,,Yay!So the game is...CHESS!''  
,,WHAT?!''-i shouted,because...she always win at CHESS!  
,,Okay,and...START!''  
She won,I knew it,now I have to show her the house...SHIT!  
,,Man..I wished that I would be again 7..''  
,,Why,Judy?''  
,,Because Adele would be with us,AGAIN!''  
She looked reall sad,anyway,we got to the abandoned house.I was scared that Jeff is home..and he will kill Judy..  
,,Who are you?''-a girl voice echoed in the woods.  
,,WHAAAA...?''-we both got scared,and froze.  
,,Oh,hi!Sorry that I scared you!''  
,,Whaa...''-Judy opened her mouth to speak,but I stoped her.  
The ,,girl'' showed..and we saw a beast,with big fangs,very long ears about...half of meter,I couldn't belive this!  
,,Oh!Sorry!Sorry!I didn't meant!''-the beast's mouth shut closed and transformed into a normal mouth..but the ears?!  
,,What are you?''-Judy approach the beast,that now looks like a normal teen,just her ears seem to be not NORMAL!  
,,I am an elf!Nice to meet ya',my name is Ohiloa and I'm happy to see that Jeff didn't killed anybofy yet!''  
,,J..JEFF?!''-Judy asked terrified  
,,What's the matter,Ohiloa?''-we heard another voice,this time a stiff one.  
Then a man who wear a balck fa..fa...face!  
,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''-Judy and I started to run away,reaching the way we got here.  
The man started to follow us.  
,,Aaaah!Stop!''-Judy shouted  
,,Make it sthap!Make it sthap!Make it sthap!Megan Fox!Megan Fox!''- I yelled just like that gamer..PewDiePie..I think..  
,,Oh,nononononononononononooo!Aaaargh!Ghaaa!''-we started to yell anysound.  
Then a figure appearedin front of us.  
,,FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!Run Judy!AAA!''-I started to yell worse than the first time.  
,,Where are you runing Michelle?''-I know this voice,it's Jeff!  
,,God damn it,not now!''-I yelled in response the words that I said first time I saw him.  
,,Slendy,stop it,leave them alone!''  
,,Jeff,how dare you to shout at me!I am your master and you should respect me!''  
,,Why you get so angry when I shout?Why you don't get angry when Ben shout at you?''  
,,He is a failure..''  
,,But still he is in the best team of you explain this shit?''  
,,Well..he kills very well.''  
,,Good to know...*mumble,mumble* the hell...''  
,,This girl is just delicious!''  
,,Ohiloaa!Don't!''-they shout in chore.  
That thing called Ohiloa ate...my friend...SHIT!  
,,Too late Slender..''-she said,looking innocent.  
,,Babe,don't tell to you will say a single word...''  
,,Shut up!Who do you think I am?''-I said angrily.  
,,My babe.''-he smirked.

CHAPTER 4  
Four months had passed since I met I feel sick to frequently..it's just strange..  
,,Again?''-Jeff asked me,looking a bit worried.  
,,Yep..maybe I ate something that I didn't liked..''-I replied  
,,Or maybe not.''-Selnder intervened  
,,What do you mean by that,Slender?''-asked Ohiloa.  
,,I think miss Michelle is pregnant.''-he answered simply,as nothing was grave.  
,,It can't happen!Are you serious?''-i asked nervously.  
,,Why not?''-asked Jeff,practically irritated.  
,,Seriously,Jeff.A baby?I don't want a baby,and I think that my parents wouldn't agree with a baby!I'm just...too young!''  
,,You parents are a pain right in the ass,why they wouldn't agree?!Tell me?Just because I'm a bit different?So what?''-he said all that completely irritated.  
,,I don't want a baby!Understood?''- i asked angrily.  
,,I'll take care of them then...''-he started to laugh hysterical.  
,,No,you will not!I won't abort then...If you're that hysteric just because I said that I don't want a baby..''  
,,Yes,yes,of course..''-he didn't stop from laughing.  
~months later~  
Still I got some fights with Jeff,but I hope he stoped to think abut bad ,he went to hunt,for the first time in 8 months since we are living togheter.I decided to visit my parents.  
,,I'm going to visit my parents,Ohiloa,if something happen come after me,ok?''-I woke up and prepared to visit my parents.  
,,'Kay,but don't forget to come back!I need you to help me with the learning.''-she let out a little cry,but then smiled.  
,,Okay!''  
,,Promise?''-she start laugh,she started to comporte like a baby,but still...she is my age...she is cute.  
,,I'll promise!''  
Then I went straight to my !

CHAPTER 5  
,,Mom,dad,I'm home!''-i shouted,but nobody answered. ,,Mom?Are you home?Dad?Anybody?''-nobody answered.  
I went in the living room,hoping they where there and wanted to scare me..like always.I chuckled just thinking at them trying to scare me..But this time I really got scared...  
Blood everywhere in the room...on everything...intestin...everywhere...just blood...I couldn't belive it...I couldn't...  
,,Michelle,you surley are late,don't you think babe?''-Jeff were ther with my father's head in his bloody hands.  
,,You...you...ASSHOLE!HOW DARE YOU?!''-I shouted desperate.  
,,I said that I will take care of them,didn't I?''-he smiles.  
,,You...RAT!How dare you to this to me?!How did you even live without a regret?!You piece of...dirt!''-I started to cry in pain...  
I ran out of there going back ,,home'' to take all my things and leave New Jersey.I take a plane to Europe.  
~after 2 year~ Now I live with my baby in a country from Europe.I like is coming at me from day to day,she is helping me with the baby is a CUTE little boy.I didn't hear anything about his father,anyway i don't care about him.I am a new person,i have a new live,everything is good.

A story by  
Mrs. Adelie.


End file.
